


Best Song Ever

by NoMansWindow2846



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic if you want it to be, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Arin isn't sure how much he likes the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day?? ye

“Give me your hand, Arin.” Dan holds his own hand out, waiting for Arin to step forward and lace their fingers together. Arin shuffles forward before rearing back and slamming into the brick wall behind him. “It’s okay, dude. We can go if you want. I just thought a dance would be nice.” It was Arin’s idea to come to the club, but Dan can see that Arin may be regretting it.

Arin quickly corrects the older man, “No. I wanna dance. I just… I’m nervous, that’s all.”

Moving and placing both of his hands on Arin’s shoulders, Dan smiles, “Dude, if you want to dance at home or something, then-”

“Shut up.”

Dan pauses for a moment as Arin strains to hear the song that just began. “Do you know this song?”

“I said, shut up.” Arin smiles back at Dan, “I love this song. I know every word.” Arin pulls Dan through to the middle of the club floor, singing along with the lyrics and dancing around. “It’s the best song ever.”

Dan laughs, dancing right along with Arin. Soon the song ends and Arin is slowly freezing back up. “Arin, give me your hand.” This time Arin doesn’t hesitate and Dan leads them out of the club into the sticky LA air. “What song was that?”

Arin looks to Dan, who’s staring down at his phone. After a few moments, Dan looks up and Arin is tapping play on his phone. “This is the song. When I heard it the first time, I kinda fell in love with it. And now it’s gonna be stuck in my head for at least a week. Not that I mind.”

“Whatever floats your boat, dude. Do you wanna go home and listen to it for hours straight?”

Arin nuzzles into Dan, “Can we?”

“Sure, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've had the song (give me your hand by the ready set) on loop for like 2.5 hours and i love it.


End file.
